A Special Photo
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Why did she have to do this? Why was her mom breaking her promise? Gabi's moving across the country....what about Troy? oneshot. Troyella


**A/N: Thanks to all the readers! Here's a new oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Why do you make me say it? Why??? **

Gabriella Montez sat at the edge of her bed, silently crying.

Why did this have to happen? Why was her mom breaking her promise?

Gabriella had tried over and over again to try and pretend it wasn't happening, but why not face the truth? It was over.

Her picture perfect fairy tale lifestyle.

Her perfect boyfriend, her perfect grades, her perfect friends. The perfect life.

They were moving tomorrow, across the country to New Jersey.

Gabriella hadn't told any of her friends, especially not Troy. Why ruin it for them?

Besides, she hadn't known them for very long, just for a couple months.

Now Gabriella was looking at the many pictures she had taken with them, sorting through her memories.

She laughed, looking at a picture she had taken with the gang in Disneyland.

Troy's arms were holding her, Taylor was hugging Mickey Mouse, Goofy was imitating Chad's hair and she was doing googly eyes.

_Flashback_

_The flash went off in their eyes, blinding them for a second._

_Troy laughed, giving Gabriella a quick kiss._

"_Gabriella you crack me up! I really can't believe I've only known you for 3 months, it feels like 3 years." _

_Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend. "I know….."_

_Chad interrupted them._

"_Hey guys…..I really hate to interrupt the love fest here, but someone wants to see you….." his voice trailed off, leaving a look of surprise on the happy couple's faces. _

"_Oh my……"_

"_What the heck……."_

_The couple had turned, only to find a happy surprise._

_There before them stood the exact DJ that had forced them to karaoke that fateful New Year's night._

_The DJ had a pretty surprised look on his face as well._

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

_Troy grinned._

"_My basketball team won the chance to go to Disneyworld, and I took Gabriella with me."_

_Gabriella smiled a soft smile._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_The DJ smiled back. _

"_I'm here on vacation. Working at the lodge is fun, but even the DJ needs a break. Besides, I've been wondering. That New Year's night you two had a lot of chemistry. Did you ever get together?"_

_Troy smiled, holding Gabriella's hand._

"_Yes….after 3 months we finally did. I asked her yesterday, and she said yes."_

_Troy and the DJ walked off, chatting about how Troy and Gabriella had met, and changed East High._

_-End Flashback-_

Gabriella wiped a couple tears away from her eyes.

Not just because the memory was special, it was, but she was really going to miss Troy.

She shifted through the pictures again, this time finding a picture of East High.

She smiled, remembering her favorite memory of there.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella walked out of Mrs. Darbus's classroom, unsure about where to find her next class._

_But she would find it, she always did. Besides, having practice for 5 years, she was a pro. _

"_Hey……"_

_Gabriella turned, unsure about what she would find. That voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't think of who it was…….until she turned around._

_She turned around, surprised. It was the boy from New Years Eve._

_Eyes wide, she blinked in surprise._

"_I don't……"_

_The boy finished for her, as if he read her mind._

"_Believe it…"_

"_Me…"_

"_Either…" he finished again, stunned. Confused, he added "But how?"_

"_My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque. And you?"_

_The boy-Troy, she recalled, answered "I live here."_

_-End Flashback-_

Gabriella smiled, remembering that day that was one of the best in her life.

In fact, all of her best memories were of Troy. Them singing karaoke on New Year's Eve, finding out Troy went to East High, Troy asking her to be his girlfriend, and Troy giving Gabriella her first kiss.

Gabriella flipped to a photo of that day. She was smiling as the wind blew her hair away from her face, and Troy was hugging her. She loved that picture so much.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriella grinned as the wind blew her hair everywhere. _

_Troy grinned too, thinking of what was soon to come._

_Slowly and carefully, he pulled out the class ring and handed it to Gabriella._

_Taking a deep breath, he sighed._

"_Gabriella, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Gabriella was stunned._

_Of course she knew Troy liked her like that, everyone knew. She just didn't expect it to be so sweet when he asked her._

_Then Troy leaned in, kissing her. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and Gabriella never wanted it to end._

_But Troy pulled away, smiling. _

_Gabriella did too._

_-End Flashback-_

She was going to miss it here in Albuquerque. Gabriella had actually made a home here, unlike the million other places they lived. She was going to really miss it.

She was going to miss Troy. Gabriella still couldn't believe that she wasn't going to tell him goodbye.

She was really crying now, just sobbing, heartbroken

And that's when she realized something.

She loved Troy, she really did. And the thing was she couldn't live without him by her side.

She needed him, to be there for her right then and there.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"Troy…..please come over. I need you so bad right now."

"Of course I will…..what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just please hurry."

They hung up, and Gabriella started crying again.

What in the world was she going to do without him?

He was the sun in her life, the thing that made everyday worthwhile.

Someone knocked on the balcony window.

Gabriella rushed over, and found Troy looking scared and worried.

"Gabriella? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She let him in, and led him to her bed, where they sat.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and let it all out.

"Troy….I'm so sorry, I'm moving tomorrow."

Troy felt his heart burst.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"We're moving to New Jersey."

Troy felt his heart burst more. Why? She was the only girl he had really loved, and now she was gone.

Gabriella continued.

"I wasn't going to tell you, and I was so wrong about that. I had to tell you Troy, I love you."

Troy felt touched in a way.

That was sweet.

Troy reached over and hugged her.

"Oh Troy…..what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out. After all, we still have some time left."

Gabriella let herself calm down.

After all, he was here, and he was holding her.

And right now, that was exactly what she needed.

**So…….do you like it? I have a five day weekend this week, so look for updates!!! I'm sorry if it was sad, (actually, I'm not hehe) But my sis gave me the idea, in a way, we were talking about Photograph by Nickelback, and I thought of the idea. But she brought up the subject. By the way, this is based on Photograph by Nickelback.**

**Please review!!!! I love feedback!!!!**


End file.
